


Surprise

by fuzzybatbutts



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: AMAB Bloodhound (Apex Legends), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Bloodhound, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Horny Mirage | Elliott Witt, Leashes, M/M, Master/Slave, Nonbinary Character, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Service Top, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strip Tease, Teasing, Top Mirage | Elliott Witt, Topping from the Bottom, i dont know what tags to use for fluff aaaa, ikr i never thought id write bottom hound either, painslut hound btw, yknow its a good day when my tag list isnt a mile long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzybatbutts/pseuds/fuzzybatbutts
Summary: Bloodhound buys Elliott a collar and wants him to try it out
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maggot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggot/gifts).



> L M A O never thought I'd write this 
> 
> For my discord bud Tous for our secret santa ^^ sorry it's late

“I have something for you.”

Elliott’s ears perked up at that. “Oh?”

Hound held up a small, black bag, stuffed full of brightly colored tissue paper. The smirk on their face made it all the more interesting, because whenever they had that look, it meant they were up to something. “Mhm, I bought it today. I think you will like it.” 

There was a lilt to their voice that furthered his curiosity. Hound’s surprises were always interesting. “Let me see it then.”

Hound walked over to the couch where he was sitting and dropped the bag into his lap, leaning their elbows on the back of it to peer over his shoulder. He examined it, turning it over in his hands trying to get a clue of what it was. It weighed next to nothing, and upon shaking it, there was a tinkling sound, like metal clinking together. Pulling the tissue paper aside, Elliott reached into the bag and pulled out a box, covered in velvet. 

“Oh you got me a box. Thanks babe, y’know I was just thinking that I really needed one of these.” 

Bloodhound rolled their eyes. “Just open the box.” 

Elliott chuckled. It was always fun to antagonize Hound, though they usually got him back for it later. “Alright, let’s see what we have he-...  _ oh _ .”

A collar made of layers upon layers of golden silk and lace stared back at him. Two lines of black pearls hung from it, meant to drape over the shoulders. Despite its almost dainty appearance, it was deceptively sturdy, and a silver o-ring hung from a black bow the middle of it. There were two rings at the back, and a small, silver lock hung from one side. It was gorgeous, and he whistled as he turned it over in his hands. “Damn, I didn’t know you were into this kind of thing. Since when do you wear gold?”

“Oh, it was not made for me, Solskin.”

A mischievous smile crept its way onto their face, and Elliott looked back to the box. A length of thin, black rope was folded up next to it, with a clasp on the end, clearly meant to be attached to the collar. 

“Don’t you think it would lovely on you, my dear Elliott?”

Their breath was hot as they whispered into his ear, raising the hair on the back of his neck. “Doesn't it make you want to sit pretty at your master’s feet?”

Elliott didn’t need a mirror to know that his face was bright red. The silk was incredibly soft, and he wondered how amazing it would feel against the sensitive skin of his neck. Bloodhound had always insisted that he looked beautiful in gold, as it brought out the rich undertones in his skin. They had a tendency to shower him with lavish gifts, mostly gold jewelry, and he always felt shy when receiving them, even if he thought they were beautiful. For their anniversary they’d given him a wrap bracelet with lapis lazuli stones and to Elliott, it looked like it belonged on the wrist of a king instead of a guy who made a living through bloodsport. They’d laughed at that, and had given him a ring with a blood-red ruby the year after. 

“So, what do you think?”

Bloodhound’s breath tickled his ear, bringing him back to the collar laying in his lap. They dangled the key in front of him, as if trying to hypnotize him. 

“Help me get it on?” he asked, trying to keep his blushing to a minimum. 

“My pleasure.” 

Elliott swore that Hound was more like a cat, as the way they rolled the words off their tongue made it sound like they were purring. They had an almost feline like grace to them as well, making everything they did appear smooth and controlled. They picked up the collar from his lap, and Elliott bowed his head forward so they could put it on properly. He heard a soft  _ click _ as they pushed the lock closed, and he couldn’t help but touch the o-ring that now sat in the middle of his throat. They attached the leash and gave it a gentle tug, pulling it ever-so-slightly tighter around his neck. It wasn’t tight enough that he was choking, but it fit snugly, as if to constantly remind him what the collar signified. Their fingers crept up into his hair, running their nails lightly along his scalp in just the right way that it sent shivers through his body. 

“Oh elskan, you look beautiful.”

Hound walked around the couch so they could peer down at him, pulling the leash up so they could look into his eyes. They pushed their knee in between his legs, forcing them apart. The look on their face was one of hunger, amplified as they licked their bottom lip slowly. “And what do we say when someone gets us a gift?” 

It was extremely hard for him to focus when Hound gave him that look, because all he could think about was bending them over the table and taking them there without any hesitation. Hound had a special way of getting him going, especially when they’d fuck in front of a mirror and he could see them smiling, even as they instructed him to fuck them until it hurt. They were bossy no question, but Elliott couldn’t resist. Not when they’d purr for him as he opened them up, or how they could sing praises in his name in such a way that could make a chorus of angels jealous. 

“Thank you,” he said, squeezing his hands together to stop himself from grabbing at them. 

They rewarded him with a playful smile before they yanked the leash hard enough to jolt him forward. “You have forgotten something, my love.”

“Thank you master,” he choked out, trying to hook a finger under the lace to give him more room to breathe. 

“Much better.”

Hound must have decided they weren’t going to go easy on him, because they placed a knee on either side of his thighs and sat in his lap. They traced his cupids bow with the tip of the index finger, sliding past his lips so he could suck on it. They pushed down on his tongue as he opened his mouth slightly, smearing the saliva around his lips. It was one of their favorite ways to tease him, a more subtle way of marking him as their own. They were nothing if not possessive, and Elliott found it extremely arousing. 

One of their many gifts had been an intricate silver choker for him to wear while they were attending a big sponsorship party. It had been a very fancy event so dressing up didn’t look garish, but it still made the point fairly clear. People would walk up to him and often try their hand at flirting, but the choker usually made them clue in that he was taken. That, and the massive bruise they’d sucked into his neck after they’d followed him into the bathroom and slammed him into the wall, cleverly placing it just high enough that his collar couldn’t cover all of it. Hound often wore their hair down in elaborate braids to hide their neck and swapped their practical mask for a venetian-style volto one, so they never had to worry about it. 

Elliott ran his hands up the backs of their thighs, snaking his fingers into the waistband of their pants. He knew he was risking punishment, but he also didn’t care. However, he paused when he went to grab at their ass and was met by something silky, soft fabric similar to the one that made up his collar. Hound chuckled and bit suggestively on their lip, a gesture that almost made him whine. 

“You didn’t think I would let you have all the fun, did you?”

Much to his dismay, they pushed his hands away and stood, pulling on the leash. “Come on, I think we should take this elsewhere.”

In his eagerness Elliott nearly jumped off the couch, but Hound had other ideas, and quickly pushed him back down. “No, I did not give you permission to walk. You can crawl there, and if you are good, then I will reward you.” 

Elliott took a moment to calm himself before slinking to the floor. He would have much preferred to pick them up and carry them to the bedroom, but he knew they were enjoying this immensely, and he’d have been lying to himself if he tried to claim he wasn’t. They had him wrapped around their finger quite nicely, but there wasn’t any other place that he’d rather be. 

The hardwood dug into his knees as he crawled, struggling to keep up. If he fell behind even slightly, they’d jerk him forward with surprising strength until he caught up with them. He was grateful that the bedroom wasn’t far, because he was dying to know what else Hound had in store. 

When he finally passed through the door, he sat on the floor patiently while Hound looped the leash around one of the bedposts. They unbuttoned their shirt slowly, letting Elliott watch as they let it fall carelessly to the ground. A black lace garter belt sat low on their hips, emphasizing the v-line that dipped back into the waistband of their pants. Seeing that they had his complete attention, they turned their back to him and pulled the pins from their hair, letting it drape over their shoulders in a long, silver curtain. They hooked their thumbs into the belt loops on their pants and leaned forward slightly, giving him the perfect view as they pulled them down, revealing a matching set of garters on each thigh, and a lacy pair of boyshorts with a pink bow. The thigh highs were what finally did him in, but the leash was securely tied to the post and he couldn’t get any closer to them. 

For a moment he thought they’d be merciful, as they walked close enough for him to touch them. Still on his knees he pressed his lips to the inside of their thigh, nipping the skin as he moved higher. The leash wasn’t long enough to go slack, so he had to push the collar into his throat to get close enough. They were completely irresistible, so any chance he got to worship them, he took it, and did so with vigor. He went to mouth at them through the underwear, but they tangled their fingers into his hair and yanked him back. 

“Ah ah, down boy. There’s something I want you to do for me first.”

“Anything,” he replied immediately, “Anything you want, Master.”

“Take your pants off, boxers as well.”

Elliott couldn’t get undressed fast enough. He placed his clothes in a heap next to him, and waited for their next order. They gave a coy smile before pressing something hard into his palm. It was a silver ring, one they’d gotten him to wear many times before. Usually they were the one to slip it onto him, teasing him with their mouth as they did so. Hound looked at him expectantly, and he obediently slid it down his shaft, making sure it fit him properly. They looked pleased, and they rewarded him with a kiss on the forehead. 

He was too enraptured by them to speak as they walked backwards, swaying their hips with the grace of a dancer. They sat down on the bed in front of him and leaned back, spreading their legs apart and running their hand down their inner thigh. Elliott watched helplessly as they began to palm themself through their underwear, slowly working themselves to full hardness. Already the ring was growing tight, and grew tighter still as they let out a soft sigh. He would have given anything in that moment for them to untie the leash and let him fuck them into the mattress, but their cruelty apparently knew no bounds. They started sucking on their own fingers, taking them deep into their mouth and moaning around them. He loved hearing them moan around his cock, how they could make it sound like it was the most intoxicating thing they’d ever experienced. Their lips would go a lovely shade of red, and he constantly thanked whatever god had created them for blessing them with almost no gag reflex. They loved to slowly take his entire length, looking up at him with an expression so vulgar it made him blush. It was their way of showing how much they loved getting to blow him, even if their slow pace made him want to grab a fistful of their hair and just abuse their mouth. The only thing that made their icy blue eyes even more gorgeous was seeing them full of tears, but the feeling was mutual as Hound would often tell him the same about his own eyes. 

Hound preferred to receive, but he never would have called them submissive. Their masochism definitely beat out their sadism, but they had a way of demanding what they wanted and knew exactly what buttons of his to press to get it. The sadistic streak he loved so much was made painfully obvious as they pulled the boy-shorts aside and started to finger themself open, letting their head fall back and moaning softly. Elliott couldn’t help but whimper at the sight, and Hound looked back at him.

“You have to ask nicely if you want if you want to touch me. So go on, be a good boy and beg.”

“Please, let me touch you. Baby,  _ fuck,  _ you look so good like that.”

“Bring me the leash.”

Elliott scrambled to untie it, fingers working frantically to loosen it. He crawled over to Hound and placed it in their hand, body humming with excitement. 

“Kiss me.”

As soon as the words left their mouth, Elliott was on top of them. His face crashed into theirs, and Hound raised their leg in between his. He shuddered and started to grind against their leg, desperate to deal with the heat in his gut. Hound was chuckling as they watched him, amused by distress.

“Is it good? Do you like this? Hm? Do you like when I let you rut against my leg? When you get so desperate for me that you resort to this?”

“Yes, I love it when you let me touch you.”

Bloodhound curled the leash around their fingers and gave it a wicked tug, and he knew they were doing it just to the expression of pain on his face. Hound was beautiful, but  _ god _ were they ethereal when they looked like this, all rosy cheeked with a devilish grin. 

“You want to come inside me, Elliott? Want to fill me up like the good little boy that you are?”

“Y-yes,” he gasped, struggling to find enough air to breathe.

“Then  _ fuck _ me, elskan. Show your master just how bad you want it.”

The emphasis made it clear exactly what kind of mood they were in. They loved when he’d wear the ring because it meant he could go even longer. Stamina wasn’t the issue, rather that it meant they could torment him for longer. It also made his cock harder so he could make it hurt more if they asked him for it, which they often did. 

Hound was fairly slender, almost willowy, but he’d only made the mistake of assuming they couldn’t take a beating once. It had been the first time Hound had asked him to hit them, and they’d practically snarled when they’d demanded he hit them harder. Despite their delicate appearance he knew they could go for hours, only satisfied when their pale skin had blossomed with deep bruises and when their sides were a roadmap of all the places his fingernails had gouged into them. Hound thought the bruises were pretty, so much so that they loved inspecting their face after he’d slap them, noting how the capillaries had burst in a way that made it appear like they had freckles. He’d split their lip once by accident when he’d bitten it too hard, but they’d cut off his apology when they’d licked the blood off of their teeth and pulled him in for a kiss. They still had the scar which they wore it proudly, never making an effort to hide it. 

Elliott got into position, hooking one of their legs over his shoulder so he could slide in as deeply as possible. He moaned loudly as he did, their saliva from earlier making them slick. Hound pushed their head into the pillow, teeth catching their bottom lip as they sighed. They always felt so good around his cock, especially when it was a stretch to make himself fit. Hound said they liked the pain when he forced them to take all of it before they were ready, which meant they were always tight and eager for him. If they didn’t to be a tease, they’d just bend over a surface and call his name, wiggling their hips slightly and waiting expectantly. 

“Fuck, Elliott, don’t keep me waiting. I told you to fuck me, so do it.”

He was more than happy to oblige. He thrust into them faster, slamming his hips into them hard enough to bruise. 

“God, I’m gonna fuck you until you can’t speak.”

Hound smiled and pulled on the leash, cutting off his air. “You talk too m- _ ah _ … t-too much.”

It was a struggle to keep up the pace and still try to breathe, but Hound knew him well enough to ease up when his vision would start to go fuzzy. He  _ really _ liked the collar, and how easily Hound could use it to control him. He’d love to see it on them, and he thought about later when he could turn the tables and have them begging. He didn’t mind begging, but it was always nice to hear them calling out his name. 

“That’s better,” they purred, “I love seeing how much you enjoy fucking me.” 

“Fuck,  _ Hound _ , god you feel so good.”

“God, hm? I like that title.”

Hound was cocky, but  _ fuck  _ was it hot. They liked to tell him how much they enjoyed watching him unravel. They loved to keep him going until his whole body was shaking, and yet he’d always keep going, desperate to please them. They’d always had a voyeuristic streak within them, and the look of smug self satisfaction on their face was pure filth. Whenever he begged they’d smile wider and tense their body up, squeezing his cock until he felt like he’d come on the spot. 

“I could watch you like this all day,” they taunted, “I bet you would fuck me whenever I asked you for it. So whiny, but gods if you don’t look divine while you are inside me.”

Elliott knew they were right. He would come whenever they’d call because they were just that good. Most people assumed Hound was shy because of how little they talked, but they could talk dirty enough to rival a pornstar. Their voice alone could get him going, and they liked to torment him by sending him dirty voicemails when he was busy with meetings or at events. They’d sent him one a couple minutes before he’d had to leave the dropship, telling him all the things they were going to do to reward him for winning later. It was a good thing that his squad had ended the fight quickly, because he hadn’t been able to think well the entire time. 

Seeing how he was making Hound’s toes curl and their fingers twist into the bedsheets was pushing him close. He wasn’t allowed to come without their permission, and the ring was doing its job well. He felt like he was about to explode, and Hound’s obscene moaning wasn’t helping. They were arching their back, hair fanned out over the pillow and their eyes half shut. 

“Mm,  _ Elliott,  _ f- _ aah _ .” 

Hearing them say his name was the final push he needed. He couldn’t hold back much longer, but they’d make him pay for it later if he came without permission. 

“ _ Please _ ,” Elliott whimpered, “Please let me come. You feel so good. Fuck,  _ ah _ . I can’t-  _ fuck _ .” 

Hound smirked, and their voice was high and breathy as they spoke. 

“You have been so good for me, Elliott, so  _ come _ . Come for me, come inside me. Fuck it deep into me,  _ nng,  _ I want to see that pretty face of yours in ecstasy.” 

“Fuck, H-Hound!”

He cried out as he came, hands gripping their legs tightly. Hound’s body shook as they started to come, squeezing his body even tighter. 

“Haa,  _ Elliott _ !”

They pulled hard on the leash, digging into his neck and rubbing the skin raw. It just intensified his orgasm, seeing them lose control and just giving into the pleasure. He loved seeing how their body would tense, and how the muscles would flex under their skin as they grabbed onto him. 

The pressure on his neck eased up as their arm went slack, and he gasped trying to clear the black that had collected on the edges of his vision. He collapsed onto the bed next to them, smiling as his weight caused Hound to bounce slightly. They laughed and turned on their side, greeting him with a smile that still made his heart melt. 

He brushed the stray locks of hair out of their face and Hound giggled. 

“I see you enjoyed your present?”

“Feel free to buy me things like this whenever your little heart desires, because  _ fuck _ that was hot.”

Hound placed a kiss on his cheek. 

“I’ll keep that in mind, elskan. ” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I usually prefer my Hound to be exclusively top but then I was in a mood and we did a secret santa and I was like uwu this is my excuse to write this. I might do more later with Elliott as a more "aggressive" top, but we'll see how this does. 
> 
> Speaking of my discord bud, my beta reader and I do have one of those! It's meant for fans of darker fics and artwork, so things like noncon and the like. If you can't stand that kind of stuff, it's not for you, but! If you like dark stuff and hate having to apologize for liking dark stuff, then it's for you! :D Cuz we accept literally everyone with any kind of interest. Seriously, look at my other fics. We accept everything. https://discord.gg/xNkTyCV


End file.
